


The Sky Is Crying

by retipuj



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing boys, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Dancing, library time, safe moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retipuj/pseuds/retipuj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Even though our new number Mr. Cassel has been reported liking brunettes, we are informed that he kindly prefers his women soft spoken.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Is Crying

**Author's Note:**

> For your consideration, I've been listening to [The Sky Is Crying – Elmore James ](https://open.spotify.com/track/1cRTAPP2FG9h2WiYMOIVIK)

“You are kidding, _right?_ Harold?” 

The man who is hiding behind his computer gets smaller. “I’m afraid not, Miss Shaw. I don’t have the bravery to jest you,” he murmurs. When his confession causes her to throw her arms like asking _another_ question, he silently cowers more, waiting for Mr. Reese's backup. “Even though our new number Mr. Cassel has been reported liking brunettes, we are informed that he kindly prefers his women _soft spoken_.” He admits, waiting for the answer. 

“I’m soft spoken too, aren’t I? _Harold?”_

Meanwhile Reese, busy with clearing some space on the floor comes back. “Is she ready?” he asks, curiously. As if he doesn’t know the answer. 

“I’m not sure, Mr. Reese.” 

Sensing the danger, Shaw tries to sidestep the situation but Reese uses it to his advantage. Taking hold of her wrist, knowing that she wouldn’t harm her, Reese takes her into his arms. Standing like a statue, Shaw resists but Reese, knowing her, murmurs. 

“Soft spoken, I heard?”

Rolling her eyes, Shaw starts to take small steps. “Do I have to fall at your feet too, Don Juan?” she asks. But to her dismay, Reese answers, as calm as ever. “If you’d like.” 

Turning around by him, Shaw peeks a look at Harold, the man watching them with something like _affection_ in his eyes. Music is loud, filling the empty spaces in the library. Even Bear seems relaxed and... _happy_. 

When she turns her head to Reese, it’s relaxing, even though she’d take it to her grave. Trusting someone is a dangerous game, like the dance they are having. One slip and you’re on the floor with a broken heel. 

They take small steps until he bends her back, daring. Never to refuse a challenge, she complies until her skirt meets her gun stripped on her leg. 

Curious about his reaction, she looks into his eyes but it doesn’t help: Reese is just like him. Bending her even more, he reaches under her leg, loosens the strip and takes the gun, without a hitch. Some guys know how to unfasten a bra with a blind eye and his game is this. 

When she is back in his arms, Harold is enjoying himself, it’s obvious. Reese must have seen that too because he asks if he’d like a dance too. 

“Oh dear, no. My back likes to watch you from here, thank you.” He smiles and turns to his screens. “Also, Miss Shaw’s car is nearby, if she wants to know.” 

Answering that yes, she would, Shaw takes her purse and nearly runs away declaring that she can kill someone tonight.

“I hope she doesn’t mean that literally.” Harold murmurs and they both watch the blue dot of the car in traffic. It seems like it will take its time to reach to the event so Harold announces that he is going to refill his tea. “Would you like one, Mr. Reese? There is plenty.” 

Answering no, Reese gets to Harold's back while stopping him from getting the tea tray. Using the surprise, he makes Harold walk into the center of the room, albeit slowly. 

“Where are we going?” he asks, trustingly. He always looks at him with so much trust that Reese doesn’t want to talk about it. “Here," he answers instead. 

“Believe me Mr. Reese, my back is actually so sore that-“ Harold starts but Reese cuts in. “I believe it," he answers. Taking his stiff waist, getting closer to him, he goes on. “But you have to believe that we can find something that may not hurt you at all.” 

Being close, Harold tries to say he has no doubt but when he understands that Reese might be talking about something else entirely, he looks up. As much as he can. And Reese helps: he secures his back, lets him look, lets him get it. Get him. 

Watching Reese, Harold swallows silently and then straightens his back, getting chest to chest again. And after some slow, tiny steps, but steps nonetheless, they find their rhythm with Bear watching them from his corner, his tail tapping the floor happily, safely.


End file.
